Mystic: Apprentice of Magic
by BlackFang5461
Summary: I decided to post this again so I hope that you enjoy it! Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1 Mystic

_**Chapter 1: Mystic**_

I ran as fast as I could but heck I was a little kid that was running from gang members in Central City, "Leave me alone!" I shouted as I shot a fireball at them from my hand

Yes you heard correctly I shot a fireball at them… I found out last week that I knew some mystic arts and I was running because the gang thought I was a freak for using them.

I focused and disappeared from sight, a technique that I learned from my week of running I can three spells from at least three forms of magic. Destruction, Conjuration and Restoration.

I can shoot fireballs, turn invisible and heal wounds that I can receive if they're not too severe but I was low on energy so my invisibility didn't last that long as I fell towards the ground and I couldn't move fast enough when the gang members grabbed me one of them had a burnt cheek and pulled out a switchblade, "You're going to pay for burning my face you little punk!" He declared but the knife became a snake before wrapping around him becoming rope in the end

"The hell did you do kid?" One of the Gang members shouted as he shook me

"I didn't do anything I swear!" I said

"That was me." A man in golden armor was flying down

"Crap its Fate!" Shouted one of the Gang members before Fate waved his hand and they were all tied up and gagged

I looked in amazement as the one called Fate walked towards me, "What is your name son?"

"G-Gary Walker." I said nervously

"You know little of the Mystic Arts Gary Walker… How would you like to learn?" He offered a hand.

I was shocked but I accepted only to find myself at a tower, "Where are we?"

"We're at my tower and I will teach you the art of the mystic of you're willing to learn but be warned I am growing weak and the helmet of Fate will become yours only if you're worthy enough." Fate warned and from how he was saying it I knew that it was a bad thing

"O-okay." I said

(Eight Years Later)

I've learned a lot from Dr. Fate over the time but I never went into the field with him because I was never ready. I learned of the struggles of the Mystical world and the basic spells that I needed to know, even though I learned a lot I have a lot more that I needed to learn when Dr. Fate came into my room with a man that was dressed like a bat

"This is my apprentice Batman I believe that he would be helpful to your group." My eyes widened at the thought of being helpful to the Batman; I've only heard stories of him and the Justice League but I never met them

I bowed, "Greetings Dark Knight and what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"I have a team that you might be interested in joining come to Mount Justice tomorrow at eight." He put some files my table before he turned to Fate, "How come you kept him a secret?"

"He wasn't ready at the time but now I believe he is ready to go out into the field and this team of yours needs one trained in the Mystic Arts." Fate explained surprising me that he had enough faith in my abilities.

As they left I thought about it before making up my mind and studied the files that Batman left to see who my teammates were going to be.

The next day I teleported along by myself to the coordinates that Batman gave me in time to hear Batman say, "You six will be that team." I was invisible at the time

The kid with the shades who I presumed to be Robin said, "Cool… Wait six?"

He looked behind them and I turned to see a green skinned girl and I knew that it was Miss Martian, "This is Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian."

"Liking this gig every minute." Commented the red head boy who I immediately knew who was Kid Flash which meant the other two were Superboy and Aqualad.

"But who's the sixth member?" Asked Robin in confusion

I decided to reveal myself, "That would be me." I dropped my invisibility spell and walked in dressed in light blue enchanted armor, "The names Mystic." I chose that name to hide my secret identity

"Never heard of you." Commented Kid Flash

I smiled, "I'm Doctor Fate's apprentice in the Mystic Arts."

Now he laughed, "Good one!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Everyone knows that magic isn't real."

I chuckled, "A non-believer huh?" I was really amused by this, "Well I've been training for eight years as Fate's apprentice so I say that magic is real."

"Enough." Batman said, "You six will be the team needed for covert missions and Fate came to me saying that his apprentice would be a good addition."

Aqualad shrugged, "Welcome to the team Mystic." He held out his hand and I took it

"Thank you Aqualad."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Happy Harbor

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to Happy Harbor**_

After the introduction to the team Fate decided that I should live in Mount Justice so I could get to know them better and frankly the only ones I got to know were Superboy and Miss Martian.

Superboy was the exact copy of Superman with a good heart but he had anger issues and lashes out at people who piss him off. Miss Martian is a sweet girl that wants to prove herself to the team, she is eager which is a good thing but it can get her into trouble and I know from experience that it can.

I was meditating a few feet in the air while Superboy was at the computer with Aqualad and Miss Martian when the Zeta Beam activated, "Recognize Robin B-01! Kid Flash B-03!"

They ran in wearing their civvies, "Did you ask him yet/ what did he say?"

I sighed, "You guys are too eager for your own good! Batman said that he would do the mission assignments not Red Tornado."

Kid Flash shook his head, "You never know Mystic!"

Aqualad then spoke up, "He's arriving now!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked Kid Flash before he took off running with the others running or in Miss Martian's case flying after him.

After a second I followed because I might not show it but I was eager to go out into the field and show the team and that non-believer Kid Flash what magic can do!

The side of the mountain opened up as we ran outside to see Red Tornado flying down, "Red Tornado!" Shouted Wally who was waving a hand

"Greetings! Is there a reason that you intercepted me outside the cave?" He asked

Aqualad walked up, "We'd hoped that you would have a mission for us."

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibilities!" Replied Tornado

"Told you." I retorted though I felt a twinge of anger that we didn't get a mission.

Robin spoke up, "But it's been over a week and nothing-."

Red Tornado held up a hand, "You will be tested soon enough so for the time being simply enjoy each other's company."

Aqualad had a little anger showing in his eyes, "This team is not a social club!"

"No but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise!" Red Tornado reasoned and I had to agree with him on that, "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave?" He suggested walking past us

Kid Flash scowled and said to Robin, "Keep **busy**."

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Asked Robin rhetorically

Miss Martian spoke up, "Ooh I'll find out!" She focused in on Tornado before sighing, "I'm sorry I forgot he's a machine, inorganic I cannot read his mind."

Kid Flash smiled, "Nice try though sooo uh you know what I'm thinking right now?"

I shook my head, "For Hecate's sake we all know what you're thinking right now KF."

Aqualad spoke up, "And now we tour the clubhouse." He sounded angry

Miss Martian smiled, "Well Superboy, Mystic and I live here so we can play tour guides!"

They looked at me so I turned invisible before turning their attention to Superboy, "Don't look at me."

Kid Flash smiled, "We won't the private tour sounds much more fun!" He looked at Miss Martian.

Robin elbowed Kid Flash, "She never said private!"

I rolled my eyes, "He's certainly persistent isn't he?"

"Team building we'll all go!" Ordered Aqualad and we agreed with him

Miss Martian played Tour guide, "So this would be our front door and this cave is the whole entire mountain." She said

"It was actually reinforced my Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Explained Kid Flash

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Asked Superboy curiously

"The Cave's secret location was compromised." Aqualad explained

That brought a question for me, "Wait they traded a secret base that was compromised for a tourist attraction in Washington DC? Does anyone else see something wrong with that?"

Miss Martian brought up a point, "If Villains know of the Cave then we must be on constant alert!"

Robin smiled, "The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they never think to look here!"

Miss Martian just looked confused until Kid Flash said, "What he's saying is that we're basically hiding in plain sight!"

"Ah, that's much clearer!"

Superboy sniffed the air, "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasped, "My **cookies**!" She took off flying so while the others followed after her I teleported to the kitchen surprising Kid Flash

"How did you-."

I shrugged, "Simple teleportation spell!"

"UGH! Magic doesn't exist!" He practically shouted

I waved a hand and a zipper appeared over his mouth shutting it to the amazement of the others as Miss Martian got her cookies out but then he started doing sign language ending with very rude hand gestures, "I think this convinces you otherwise?" I removed the spell.

"That can be explained by science!"

I gave him a deadpanned look, "How?"

He looked lost before Miss Martian brought the tray of cookies onto the counter, "I was trying out Grammy Joni's Recipe from episode 17 of-uh-Nevermind!" She said a little too fast causing my eyebrow to go up in suspicion

Robin smiled, "I'm sure that they would've tasted great he doesn't seem to mind!" I looked to see Kid Flash eating them before he saw us watching

"I have a serious metabolism." He replied nervously

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian asked uncertainly

"It was sweet of you to make any." Replied Aqualad

"Thanks Aqualad!"

Aqualad held up a hand, "We're off duty, please call me Kaldur'am, actually my friends call me Kaldur."

Kid Flash smiled, "I'm Wally, see I already trust you with my Secret ID unlike Mister Dark Glasses over here! Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

Miss Martian smiled, "Mine's no secret it's Meghan Mo'orz but you can call me Megan it's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now!"

I took the helmet that I was wearing off to show my face, "I'm Gary Walker; well Gary Nelson now that Fate adopted me."

"Adopted you?" Asked Kid Flash in surprise.

I nodded, "Yeah when my dad found out about that I can do magic he tried to kill me calling me a freak so I ran away and a week later I met Doctor Fate."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Shouted Superboy unexpectedly.

Then Megan looked at us, _What's wrong? I don't understand, everyone on Mar's communicates telepathically!_

"Megan stop!" I said as I started to get a headache from having someone talking in my head

Kaldur picked up where I left off, "Things are different on Earth; here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy!" He explained

Then Wally said, "Besides, Cadmus's creepy little psychic Genomes left a bad taste in his brain."

Megan's eyes widened as she heard that, "I-I didn't mean to-."

Superboy interrupted her, "Just. Stay. **Out**!"

Okay that was a little harsh but frankly I couldn't blame him after reading his file and I looked to see Megan with her head down before she smiled, "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" She took off flying.

But she came back for Superboy, "Superboy, please?" She begged

"Don't talk to me." But he got up and followed her and pretty soon everyone was in the Hangar

"I present to you my Martian Bioship!" She proudly exclaimed

To me it looked like a giant red Easter egg but hey I've been surprised by less. Wally on the other hand said, "Cute, not aerodynamic but cute!"

Megan giggled, "It's at rest silly, here I'll wake it!" Five seconds later it was a full blown ship

I nodded, "Okay I've seen some pretty cool things in the Mystic world but that is awesome."

She was shy at the compliment weirdly enough.

The back of the ship opened up, "Well are you coming?" She asked and we all ran in there and six seats popped up so when we sat in them seatbelts appeared and we were strapped in

"Cool." Kid Flash said energetically

Then Megan turned on the video chat, "Red Tornado please open the Bay Doors!"

She did a few tricks as the ship flew out, "Incredible!" Commented Robin

Wally sighed dreamily, "She sure is." When Megan looked at him he snapped back to his senses, "T-the ship I mean like all other vehicles is a she!"

I smirked, "Fast on your feet not so much with your mouth."

"**Dude**!" He shouted his face turning as red as his hair.

I snickered, "Relax Wally I'm just messing with you!"

I put my senses forward to hear Aqualad say, "I may not have psychic powers but I can guess what you're thinking, you overreacted and you don't know how to apologize!" When Superboy looked at him Kaldur smiled, "Just say sorry."

Superboy looked forward when Robin whispered, "He'll come around!"

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." Megan whispered back

Then Wally pointed something out, "You guys remember that he has super hearing right?"

At that point Robin and Megan wouldn't look at Superboy because of that fact so I said something to get their minds off it, "Hey how about showing us some Martian Shape shifting?" I suggested

She stood up and turned into Robin (In uniform) but it was a female version of him before doing Kid Flash (Again female version)

Wally gazed at her with a dreamy expression, "Is it wrong that I think that I'm hot?"

I gave him a weird look, "Do you really want to have that question answered?" _Note to self stay away from the Speedster!_

Robin clapped, "Impressive! But you know that you're not going exactly fool anyone with those." He pointed out gently

She sat down, "Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And your clothes?" Asked Aqualad

She smiled, "They're organic!"

I felt my eye twitch, "No offense but wearing clothes that are alive is just weird."

She shrugged, "None taken they respond to my mental commands like this ship."

"As long as they're the only ones." That last comment came from Superboy killing the mood

Wally picked the conversation back up, "Hey can you do that Ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" He asked excitedly

"Density shifting?" He nodded, "No, it's a very advanced technique."

Robin smiled slyly, "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall but when he tries it bloody nose."

"**DUDE**!" Wally shouted, "What is this pick on Wally day?"

I shrugged, "You're putting yourself in this position Wally."

Megan smiled, "Here's something I can do!" The ship disappeared along with us, "Camouflage mode!" We can still see everything but on the outside we wouldn't be able to

I whistled in appreciation, "Nice!"

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian!" We all went quiet as we heard that, "An emergency has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant, I suggest you investigate! Covertly, I'm sending coordinates!"

Megan nodded, "Received, I'm adjusting course!"

I smiled, "See guys we have our first mission!"

Robin scoffed, "Tornado's keeping us busy again!"

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy so we should find out what caused the alert." Reasoned Megan

Superboy looked out the window, "I think I know the cause!" We all looked outside to see a Tornado coming towards us

"Oh that's not good." I remarked going pale wishing that I paid attention when Fate was explaining how to dispel bad weather.

We got sucked in so I shouted, "HOLD ON!" and then I focused as hard as I could under this condition before we teleported about ten feet away from the Tornado before the Bioship dropped us off on the ground.

"Robin, are Tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad looked back to see… that Robin was gone and we heard his creepy laughter instead

"The hell?" I asked out loud

"He was just right here!" Commented Megan

We ran in a factory as we saw the windows being blown out and Robin was thrown painfully into the wall, "Who's your new friend?" Asked Superboy

Robin got up, "I don't know but he plays kind of rough!"

"My apologies!" I turned to see a red machine with a scarf and tubes going into his arms, "You may address me as Mr. Twister!"

I was scared sure… This was my first fight using my powers but I was going to show the others that my fear wouldn't hold me back!

"Okay Mr. Twister how do you like this?" I shot an barrage of fireballs but he just snuffed them out with the wind, "Oh crap."

"Very pathetic!" He waved his hand and blew me away, literally causing me to slam into the wall.

"Ow." I said getting up in time for Megan to slam into me, "Again ow."

"Sorry." She apologized before Wally was sent flying out of the building

Then he blasted Superboy and Aqualad away, "I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero! I was not however expecting children!"

"We're not children!" Shouted Robin as he threw a birdarang while I shot lightning at him but he plucked the birdarang away and redirected the Lightning to hit Superboy causing him to fall in pain

_Crap! Kryptonians are weak against Magic!_ I thought before Mr. Twister knocked me into the pillar

"Okay this is not as much fun as I thought it would be." I commented in pain

"Objectively you are! Are you without adult supervision? I find your presence here very disturbing!"

Robin clenched his fists as we got up, "Well we would hate to see you disturbed, let's see if your more turbed once we kick your can!"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay please stop slathering the English Language!" I pleaded Megan used her telekinesis to cause a smokescreen leaving Superboy to jump into the air to pound him into the ground while I created illusions of me to distract him and to shoot lightning at him.

He blasted Superboy into Megan causing them to hit the ground hard before causing a twister that killed my illusions and slammed me into the wall for the third time

"I really hate this guy."

Then he slammed Robin and Aqualad together, "Indeed that was quite… Turbing." He left the building as I got up and teleported outside and shot lightning at him causing him to turn around, "You're a persistent one aren't you?"

"I was trained by Fate so yeah I have to be persistent!" I caused my own twister to attack him but he quickly dispelled it before grabbing me by my shirt

"Maybe I should let you be an example of what happens to those who cross me." He suggested so I teleported in time for Wally to kick him

"You okay Mystic?" He asked

I nodded, "Yeah but I'm starting to feel drain I've used a lot of magic-."

"DUDE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!" Shouted Wally

I glared at him, "Why don't you shut up about things you don't understand!"

The others caught up, "Read his mind!" Ordered Aqualad, "Find his weakness!"

She was confused, "But I thought that I wasn't allowed to do that."

Robin sighed in frustration, "It's okay to do that on the bad guys!"

She focused before saying, "Nothing! I'm getting nothing!.. Hello Megan of course!"

"What?" I asked in confusion

"Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic an android, how many androids do you know that can generate Tornadoes?"

I glared at Mr. Twister, "So this is what? Something to keep us busy?" I was hurt because I thought that I was going to help the League not do this, "… Wait then why is he putting civilians in danger?" I asked out loud causing the others to think

"He wouldn't." Robin said as he took out his Utility Belt

"You brought your utility belt?" Asked Wally

"Never leave home without it! First thing Batman taught me!" He declared

Wally smirked, "Yeah right after never go to the bathroom without it."

I chuckled, "That was actually a good one KF." Then I turned to Megan, "Can you link us up telepathically?"

Superboy looked unhappy about it but he let it go as I explained my plan

Mr. Twister was causing more tornadoes when Red Tornado came in, "About time! I was starting to think that you would never show up!"

"I am here now!" Red Tornado declared causing a twister to shoot at the other android who in turn caused his own twister, "We are evenly matched!"

"No we are not!" He knocked the twister away and electrocuted Red Tornado causing him to go down, "Hold still the reprogramming won't take-." The wires went through tornadoes head, "-Long?

I smirked, "Longer than you think counting the fact that you were fighting an illusion." Kid Flash came in and kicked Mr. Twister right into Superboy who punched two holes in his chest before throwing him into the water where Aqualad was waiting and he jammed a lightning rod into his chest before activating his lightning powers electrocuting Mr. Twister causing an explosion that knocked him out of water where Robin threw exploding birdarangs breaking an arm off before Miss Martian broke the other arm off before slamming the android into the ground.

The chest opened up and a frail man got out, "Foul! I call foul!" Then Megan picked up a rock and I knew what she was about to do, so did Aqualad, "MEGHAN NO!" We shouted but she slammed the rock onto the poor guy.

Robin went off on her, "I don't know how things work on Mar's but on Earth **we don't execute our captives**!"

Megan smiled, "You said you trust me!" She raised the boulder to show that the man was really a robot

I sighed, "Seriously what is it with robots these days?"

Robin smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Megan."

She laughed, "It's okay Robin."

Wally picked up a robotic eyeball, "Ooh Souvenir!"

I made a face, "Okay that's just plain gross."

"Oh shut it Gary!"

Later that day I was meditating in the briefing room when I saw the others coming out of the room where Red Tornado was inspecting the remains of Mr. Twister

"Speedy was so wrong!" Said Wally, "This team is so going to work!"

Robin nodded, "Just ease up on Mystic it's his business to believe in Magic while it's your business to believe in Science."

He sighed, "Okay he's delusional but I'll ease up."

Kaldur shook his head, "Let's go home."

I smiled for a bit before I saw Superboy stop in front of Megan, "Sorry." I heard him say before walking away with Megan smiling.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3 Drop Zone

_**Chapter 3: Drop Zone**_

I woke up inside the cave wondering where in the name of Hecate I was before I remembered that I was on a team… I still wasn't use to being out of Fate's Tower but I managed to not show it as I stretched and put my civvies on. I wore a Red rolling stone T-shirt along with camouflage colored shorts and brown sandals.

I brushed my messy brown hair and looked in the mirror, "Well I guess I better get out of my room." I muttered before I left.

I came into the TV room to see Superboy watching…Static?

"Uh Superboy you do know that you can change the channel right?" I asked cautiously

"The static is soothing." Was all he said so I just shook my head and walked towards the kitchen where I saw food flying everywhere and I saw Megan using her telekinesis to cook

"I'm guessing that you're trying a new recipe out?" I asked only for her to jump in surprise and I had to duck before a knife took my head off, "Okay I get it I'll stay out of the kitchen!"

"Sorry." She said shyly

I chuckled, "Its okay I should've known better than to startle you, so what are you making?"

She smiled, "Brownies you want one when they're done?"

"Yes please." Man she may not be good with making cookies, granted she's getting better but her brownies were amazingly good.

"Recognize Robin B-01!" Robin came out of the Zeta Beam Portal and looked at the TV where Superboy was watching static

"Don't ask." I said as he opened his mouth.

He took my advice and walked towards the Kitchen, "Morning Megan!" Robin greeted

"Morning Robin, how are you doing?" Megan asked him as she mixed the batter.

"I'm whelmed!" I rolled my eyes at him slathering the English Language

"Seriously stop killing words." I pleaded and all I got was him sticking his tongue at me in response, "Real mature."

He laughed, "I know but you have to admit, it's fun being immature."

"Whatever floats your boat birdie." I laughed at the Bat glare he was giving me behind those sunglasses, "It doesn't work with sunglasses!"

"Oh shut up." As he said that the teleporter activated.

"Recognize Batman 02, Kid Flash B-02."

"You have a mission." Batman said with no hesitation so we all got our uniforms on and made it to the briefing room where Batman was standing next to Red Tornado with the holographic computer on, "Isla Santa Prisca, this island is the primary source of the dangerous and illegal neo steroid. A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom."

That caught my attention, "Isn't that the stuff that turns Bane into that animal?"

Batman nodded before getting back to the topic, "Infrared Heat signatures indicate that the factory is still operating under full capacity but all shipment of Venom has been cut off, that's where this team comes in." Then he gave us a look, "This is a covert recon mission only, observe and report, if the Justice League needs to intervene then it will."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"I saw that Mystic."

I was shocked because he had his back to me and my face was covered with my helmet, how in the name of Hecate did he know?

"The plan calls for two different drop zones."

Then Robin asked a question but it was a very quick one, "So who's in charge?"

Batman looked at him, "Work that out between you." I could practically see the smile on Robin's face.

An hour later we were approaching Santa Prisca through the Martian Bioship, "Drop Zone A in thirty." Aqualad got up and activated camouflage mode on his uniform.

"Ready." He said.

Megan nodded, "Putting Bioship in camouflage mode." With that the ship turned invisible and it was still cool no matter what anyone else says.

With that Aqualad jumped out and landed in the water swimming towards the next objective.

We waited for a few seconds before Aqualad spoke up through the radio, "Heat and motion sensors are down, continue to the next drop zone."

Megan got the harnesses out but I declined one, "I'll teleport down there."

Kid Flash attached the harness and activated his stealth mode turning his red and yellow uniform to pure black and I have to admit it looks cooler than the original, "How cool is this?" He asked Megan obviously still trying to flirt with her.

She smiled, "Very impressive." She focused and her uniform turned pure black.

I nodded, "Very cool Megan."

"That works too." KF said almost lost for words, "Hey Supey! Mystic! It's not too late to try out the new stealth tech."

"No capes and no tights. No offence." Superboy said calmly with his arms crossed.

"Yeah and I'm going to use a conjuration spell to turn invisible when we land." KF rolled his eyes when I said that but he didn't say anything.

"It totally works for you." I looked at Megan as she said that, "Both of you." She said quickly before she pulled her hood up and camouflaged herself.

_Ooookaaay why is she like this?_ I thought in confusion when I saw Superboy without a harness, "Aren't you going to hook up?"

"I can make it without one." He said confidently.

I shook my head, "And you can cause a crater landing there which will alert our enemies to our presence so either you wear a harness or I'll teleport you down there."

Superboy gave me a look of anger.

"Keep up the stink eye all you like Supes but you're not going to risk blowing our cover to jump out of the ship, you can do that when we get home." I berated him.

I swore I heard him mutter that he wish that he had Heat Vision at that particular moment.

He didn't like the idea of a harness so I teleported us down there while KF, and Robin used the harness to go down and Megan flew down leaving her ship in camouflage mode.

Megan activated the com link, "Aqualad Drop Zone B is good to go."

"Then head for the factory and I'll follow your GPS ASAP." Aqualad said quickly.

"Roger that." As Robin said that we took off and I turned invisible and followed Megan.

After a few moments Superboy stopped, "Did you hear that?"

We all stopped, "Uh no… Wait, is this a super hearing thing?" Asked Kid Flash.

I focused and I could identify many different auras around us, "We have enemies all around us."

KF nodded, "Okay Rob now what?" We turned and he was gone again, "Man I hate it when he does that."

"You and me both." I muttered in annoyance.

"Superboy! Kid! Switch to Infrared and see if you're being tracked." KF nodded as Aqualad said that and pulled his goggles out to see shapes coming out while I could see their auras.

"Got a squad of bozos incoming." KF confirmed.

Superboy focused, "Two squads."

I focused on both groups, "Hold on they're both different from each other."

As I said that there was a sound of gunfire coming from where they were.

"No super hearing required now." Joked Kid Flash

"Swing y, just steer clear." Aqualad ordered.

"Yeah, yeah as soon as I find Rob." Kid Flash took off.

"Kid, wait!" I tried to call out to him as I saw the path he was taking but as he got to the path he slipped and fell into the middle of the gunfire, "Mystic to Aqualad KF is compromised we're going to get his butt out of the fire."

"Noted." I could hear the anger in his voice.

We got down there as KF was running from gunfire and I have to say it was pretty cool to see someone outrun bullets but then Superboy came in punching the big muscle head of one group who wore a black and white mask with a weird tube going into the back of his head.

Muscle head as I'm calling it flipped Superboy onto the ground before he started to twist his arm but Supes broke out and threw Muscle head into a tree.

I myself was shooting hexes at the guys by using spells to turn their guns into snakes causing them to freak out when Robin jumped down taking out two gunmen, "What is wrong with you guys?!" He asked in anger, "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the Jungle?!"

"Seriously that's what you were doing?!" I shouted as I used a spell to throw a gunman into a tree, "Two things! One we're fighting to get KF's butt out of the frying pan and two we're not mind readers!"

While I was talking a guy was about to shoot me but Miss Martian blasted the guy away with her telekinesis, "Or we're not anyway." KF said with a dreamy expression.

Shaking my head I slapped the back of his head, "Put your eyes back in your head KF."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys mind!" Miss M said crossly at both Robin and KF.

A guy was getting away but Aqualad jumped down and grabbed the guy using his powers to electrocute him and in a few moments the gunmen were tied up, "I recognize those uniforms," Robin said, "They belong to the cult of the Kobra!"

Aqualad had his arms crossed, "I'm sure that Batman would've mentioned it if he knew that an extremist like Kobra was running the Santa Prisca Venom Operations."

"Agreed and since there's no love between Kobra and these goons, then I believe that they were tossed out and that's why the supply lines were cut off." Robin deduced

"We get it." KF said

"Do we contact the League?" Asked Mystic as he eyed the Kobra Cultists cautiously even though they were tied up

"No we don't leave until I know why they're hoarding Venom." The way Robin said that caused KF to look at him.

"Until you know why?" He asked getting in Robin's face

_Oh Hecate here we go._ I thought in annoyance.

"This team needs a leader!" Robin declared

"And it's you?" Challenged Kid Flash, "Dude you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin chuckled, "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover the first chance you got!"

Miss M looked at Superboy as they argued, 'Don't you want to lead?"

Superboy shook his head, "No, you?"

"After the Mr. Twister fiasco?"

"You did all right." Superboy said as he still felt bad about yelling at her that day but he turned towards me while I was thinking about electrocuting the both Robin and KF and be done with it, "What about you Mystic?" Superboy asked curiously.

"I'm still new at this so I'm not going to step up to be leader." I answered before I heard Muscle head speaking to his men in Spanish which I understand.

("Look at them argue!") I looked at the man talking out of the corner of my helmet, ("Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!")

I was about to call a warning to my teammates when Muscle head himself spoke up, ("Quiet! For now I play along, they'll give me what I need.") The look on Superboy's face told me that he understood them as well and I smirked under the helmet.

"Yeah, you don't even have super powers!" KF shouted bringing my attention back to the conversation

"Neither does Batman!" Countered Robin

"Duh! You're not Batman!"

Now Robin was insulted, "I'm the closest thing we got!"

"**FOR HECATE SAKE SHUT UP!**"

Muscle head was laughing, "Such clever Niño's but you only know half the story."

Robin narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about Bane?"

That made my eyes go wide, "This is Bane?! I was expecting someone… Taller."

That made Bane's eye twitch but he remained composed, "Let me show you into the Factory, reveal my secret entrance."

Miss M kneeled down and focused, "There is a secret entrance but he is also hiding something." Her eyes glowed white.

"Uh, uh, uh Chica!" Bane taunted with a smirk, "Bane is not that easy."

Miss M sighed in frustration, "He's mentally reciting Football scores in Español!"

Upon hearing that I grinned evilly, "Let me handle that!" As I said that I picked up a rock and smacked Bane upside the head with it knocking him out.

"DUDE!" Shouted Robin in shock

"What? He's only knocked out and Meghan can read his mind more efficiently without him blocking her out." I said like it wasn't a big deal.

A few minutes later we were watching the Kobra cultists from a mountain range, "There is a buy going down and it's not to the usual people that are buying."

"Then we must find out who is buying this." Voiced Aqualad

"Just what I was thinking." Agreed KF

"Yeah you're the thinker." Robin said sarcastically

KF glared at him, "Dude sarcasm? Really?" He shook his head, "A real leader would look for answers."

"Seriously stop or I'll teleport you both to the Joker's Cell in Arkham Asylum!" I told them crossly and that got them to shut up mostly because they didn't know if I could do that or not.

Meghan showed us where the secret entrance that Bane was talking about was at, _'Can you really teleport them there?'_ She asked telepathically

_'No I have to literally see what that place looks like but hey, they don't know that.'_ I thought back with a smirk.

Pretty soon we made it to a door and Robin peeked out, "All clear!" He ran through but when we followed him we noticed that he disappeared yet again.

"I swear to Hecate that I'm going to hex him one of these days." I muttered in annoyance

KF scoffed, "Sure you are."

"Kid!" Aqualad gave him a look about doubting my Magic yet again, "Drop it!"

"Stay put, I'll be back with the Intel before the boy wonder!" KF put his goggles on.

Aqualad tried to stop him, "Wait Kid!" but he was already a blur in the distance.

"Great chain of command." I muttered earning a look from Aqualad and Superboy, "What? It's true we need to choose a leader and be done with it, otherwise they will be arguing on the ride back home."

At once we heard a few beeps so we crouched behind some crates, "It's a massive shipment." Observed Aqualad

Superboy noticed something, "Yeah but they're only taking the new product off the line they're not touching this venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Suggested Meghan

"I don't think so… I think they did something to that Venom making it different which will most likely give the League headaches." I whispered as I observed auras, "Hold up there's a helicopter inbound."

"Miss Martian, observe and report!" Aqualad told her and Meghan nodded before turning invisible.

_Huh! Aqualad would make a good leader._ I thought fighting the smile growing on my face before I remembered that I was wearing a face helmet.

After a few seconds Aqualad stiffened, "Sportsmaster?! He is the buyer!" He reached for the coms, "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?!" After a few seconds he sighed, "Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid Flash! The coms jammed!"

"Great now what?" I asked

"We need a plan now." Aqualad muttered

Before we could make one there was a roar and we looked to see Bane engaging the Kobra Cultists, "How in Hecate did he get free?!" I asked

"Doesn't matter." Aqualad said, "We have our distraction."

But a crash behind us alerted us to a guy on some major steroids, I mean seriously we could see the red parts of his flesh where the skin came apart, "I think I might throw up."

Mammoth as I'm calling him roared and charged at us so Superboy tackled him as Kobra cultists surrounded us so Aqualad pulled out his Water Bearers and created an aquatic shield to block the gunfire while I teleported out of there and reappeared behind them and shooting off hexes cutting their guns in half.

Meghan joined the party still camouflaged blasting some cultists around while Superboy was shoved into the wall before being punched in the gut but he got out of that tight spot by punching Mammoths face before kicking his rib cage.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Sportsmaster pull out a harpoon thing and threw it right at Meghan, "**LOOK OUT!**" I shouted and Meghan turned to barely dodged it but it exploded blasting her back a few feet.

Two cultist snuck up on Aqualad but KF came out of nowhere kicking them back before taking cover as gunfire was focused on him.

"Miss Martian, Radio frequency is jammed!" Shouted Aqualad, "**LINK US UP!**"

Meghan shook her head and focused, _'Everyone online?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'You know it beautiful!'_

_'KF focus for Hecate's sake!'_

_'Shut it Gary!'_

Aqualad took over, _'Good, we need to regroup!'_

_'Busy now!'_ Robin answered back and I turned to see him confronting the Kobra Leader.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelps to task me." Kobra taunted but I could sense great evil and an alarming level of power coming from him.

"What's wrong Kobbie? You look disconcerted." Robin said with a smirk.

"This is beneath me." Kobra looked at the orange haired woman beside him, "Shimmer take care of him for me."

Robin did a flip over Shimmer and smirked until Aqualad gave an order.

_'Robin, now!'_ He grimaced but he threw down a flash bang and ran towards us. _'We need to retreat, Kid clear a path!'_

With that KF mowed through at least seven Cultists while we all followed behind him.

_'Mystic, give them something to think about!'_ I smirked as Aqualad ordered that so I used my hexes to make the building shake and parts of it collapse a bit.

Superboy was still dealing with Mammoth but he grabbed his arm and threw him into the rest of the Kobra cultists before he followed us.

The cultists were right behind us as we ran through the tunnel, "Superboy the support beams!" Aqualad ordered.

Superboy nodded and punched them creating a cave-in on the Cultist side.

With that I focused creating a thing of fire in my hands for light before Meghan inched away from me, "Oh right, sorry Meghan." I extinguished the fire as Aqualad brought out glow sticks and light them.

Robin was looking at the cave-in, "How could my first mission as leader go so badly?" He asked himself.

Aqualad approached him, "You do have the most experience, but perhaps that is what left you so unprepared."

I blinked in confusion at that statement.

"Fighting alongside Batman your roles are… Defined." Aqualad said carefully, "You two do not need to talk, but this team is new and a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play part in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm the one who's supposed to hold everyone's hands?!" Then he looked down, "Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can."

I was happy that we were finally getting somewhere, "Great idea."

Of course Kid Flash had to say something, "Please! I can run circles-!" Robin interrupted him.

"Wally, come on!" He pleaded, "You know he's the one, we all do."

"Hello Megan it's so obvious!" Meghan said with a smirk.

"Could've told ya." Superboy said happy that the argument was over with.

Everyone looked at Kid Flash who smiled and shrugged, "Okay."

With that Aqualad approached Robin, "Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders." He put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "You were born to lead this team, maybe not now but soon."

With that I clapped my hands together drawing attention to myself, "So now that we finally chose a leader what's the plan?"

Aqualad took over, "Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny I had the same thought." Joked Robin in good humor.

"Once the shipment is gone we will focus on capturing Sportsmaster and whatever Cultists we can defeat." He continued.

After he explained the plan we ran through the tunnel when Robin brought something up, "Sportsmaster is the buyer but something doesn't add up, he doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or afford to have Kobra help them."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom." Kid Flash said as he kept with us instead of running ahead, "That takes some major nerdage."

"Do you think that they're forming their own empire of criminals?" I asked curiously

"I believe that the expression is tip of the iceberg." Aqualad said and we stopped as we saw Bane blocking the entrance.

"Halt Niño's, I'm feeling explosive!" He said with a smirk and we heard beeping so we looked up to see bombs while he held the trigger.

"You betrayed us? Why?" Asked Aqualad but he honestly saw it coming.

While Bane was busy explaining his Master Plan and I have to admit it was a good one KF ran forward taking the trigger out of his hand.

"Missing something?" He taunted

Bane roared and was about to punch Bane but Meghan focused and used her telekinesis to have Bane float up and Superboy walked underneath him with a smirk.

"Finally… Drop him!" Meghan obeyed and as Bane fell Superboy punched him right in the face with enough force to knock him unconscious but he might have a huge concussion when he wakes up.

We made it to the clearing when Sportsmaster was heading back to the Helicopter KF ran forward knocking Cultists down and focusing the gunfire at him.

"Take the shipment!" Ordered Kobra and Sportsmaster ran forward but I focused and the box appeared in my hands.

"Sorry but no taking the merchandise, off the island!" I quipped before mentally groaning at the lame joke.

Superboy landed in between three cultists knocking them back before he zeroed in on Mammoth, "Go again" He asked

Mammoth roared and charged at Superboy but a huge stream of water blasted him back.

"Sorry but not the plan." Taunted Superboy as he helped Aqualad subdue Mammoth.

Sportsmaster pulled out a gun and shot me before I could move and it actually chipped my armor and caused pain as he kept firing at me while Meghan was sneaking up behind him but he did a backflip and actually took her hostage before he kept firing at me.

KF on the other hand was still punching through Cultists before he took one of their masks, "Cool souvenir!" He said before he ran off again and Shimmer was immediately tied up by Robin as he landed near Kobra.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty." Joked Robin

Kobra pulled his hood down, "True, but sometimes even a God must stoop to conquer."

Robin went to knee him in the face but he caught it before letting go so Robin went to kick his feet out from underneath him but Kobra nimbly moved out of the way yet again so Robin went to kick Kobra's face.

This time after Kobra caught him, he kicked Robin back who did a flip before landing on his feet, "What's wrong boy? You look disconcerted."

As Mammoth was being pushed back by the water and Superboy's occasional punches Aqualad finally added electricity to the current practically frying Mammoth as he fell back unconscious.

Half my front armor was gone as he kept blasting me and I was using my Magic to block the hits to my skin but fatigue was catching up to me fast, "Thanks for the workout but I gotta fly." With that he threw Meghan who slammed into me before the Helicopter took off.

I looked at Meghan, "So did you plant it?"

She smiled and brought out the trigger, "You think I forgot?" With that she pressed it and the engine exploded and I saw Sportsmaster on a parachute before the Helicopter crashed into the Factory and I could sense Bane's anger as he saw his factory blow up to kingdom come.

Robin landed on his back in pain before Kobra held him down with his foot, "I am plagued by mosquitos." Robin glared at him for that comment.

"Good! Cause this Mosquito is mightily concerted over your pain!" With that Robin got out of the hold and did a backflip landing next to the whole team who was waiting for Aqualad to give the order and take Kobra down. It was going to be a Six-on-One grudge match.

"Another time then." Kobra backed into the shadows disappearing from view.

"Coward!" I called out

"Mystic!" Aqualad berated me, "Let him go."

Robin smiled, "We picked the right guy to lead… Automatically making you the right guy to explain all of this to Batman!" With that he laughed and everyone else including Aqualad joined in after a few seconds.

The next day we were listening to Batman in our civvies, "A simple recon mission, observe and report." He walked by all of us, "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes." We all looked down before Batman said something that surprised us, "Until then… Good job."

We all gave each other shocked glances as Batman continued.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy, how you adjust to the foreseen determines your success and how you choose who leads, determines character."

We all smirked as Batman said that, "Dismissed." With that he left through the Zeta Beam.

"**WAHOO!**" I shouted throwing my arms up as we all headed to the Lounge, "That honestly wasn't that bad of a mission!"

Wally turned the TV on, "You said it Gary!" He started to channel surf while Kaldur and Superboy sat next to him.

Rob flipped over the couch landing in a chair, "So what's on?" He asked

"Maybe we can watch a movie?" Suggested Kaldur when Meghan came out.

"I just put the Brownies in the Oven." She sat down to watch what we were going to watch, "In a few minutes they'll be done!"

"Babe, you rock my world!" Wally said with a flirtatious grin while I shook my head at his antics.

"Aw-Man now I can't wait!" I complained as the smell came into the room and my stomach growled loudly causing everyone to laugh.

**To Be Continued…**

** Sorry I took so long with the update but I've had a lot going on and whenever I tried typing this I couldn't focus, but anyways I hope that you enjoyed this and please review my story! Next chapter will be an original chapter non-YJ Episode!**


End file.
